Anisotropic conductive films are widely used to mount an electronic component, such as an IC chip, to a transparent substrate for a display device. From the standpoint of application to high density mounting, a double layer structured anisotropic conductive film 60, illustrated in FIG. 6, is now used to improve the efficiency of electrically conductive particle capturing and the connection reliability and to reduce the short occurrence rate. The double layer structure includes a lamination of an electrically insulating resin layer 61, which has a relatively large layer thickness, and an electrically conductive particle-containing layer 64, which has a relatively small layer thickness. The electrically conductive particle-containing layer 64 includes an electrically insulating binder 62 and electrically conductive particles 63 dispersed therein.
For such an anisotropic conductive film 60, there is a proposal that a photocurable resin composition be used as the electrically insulating binder 62 for the electrically conductive particle-containing layer 64 in order to inhibit excessive flow of the electrically conductive particles during thermocompression from the electrically insulating resin layer 61 side for anisotropically conductive connection (Patent Literature 1). In this technique, the electrically conductive particle-containing layer 64 is previously photocured in order to retain the electrically conductive particles sufficiently.